A Time For Action
by herzog
Summary: Tony finally takes some action to push his and Ziva's relationship to the next level-this is just total smut, literally NOTHING else.
1. Chapter 1

Tony and Ziva were sitting in her living room, they were spending the evening together, as they often did, by ordering a pizza and watching a film. Usually they did this

at Tony's, for the obvious reason that he had a much more extensive DVD collection but his neighbours were decorating so here they were. He had dismissed her dvd

collection as being to "musically" so they had flicked through the channels until they came across one that was just starting. Every time they watched a film they spent

most of the time chatting with Tony occasionally shushing her during the most "important" bits, the only other lapses in conversation were during the sex scenes. Ziva

couldn't exactly put her finger on why this was but every time one came on an uncomfortable silence would descend on them, well she knew she didn't talk during them

because she could never stop herself from imagining her and Tony doing what was being depicted on the screen. She was always picturing pulling up his shirt, placing

hot kisses all over his chest or him grabbing her and throwing her down on a bed or against convenient wall why he pulled off her clothes-unable to resist her.

Obviously, this meant she couldn't talk to or even look at him while these thoughts were running through her mind for fear she would pounce on him or because she

worried that maybe he would work out from her flushed cheeks that she was imagining doing filthy things to him. Here lay the problem with this film, practically all the

characters seemed to be incapable of keeping their hands off of each other and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't push the images of her and Tony out of her

mind so she sat rapped in a self impposed silence. Not that Tony was being very chatty, he was sprawled across her sofa while she lounged in her armchair feet up on

her coffee table. She was trying not to look at him lying there, thinking about how easy it would be for her to slink over and straddle him, tear of his shirt, run her

fingers through his thick, dark chest hair, bite down on his soft skin . . . She swallowed and forced her eyes back to the screen, crossing her legs tightly.

Tony suddenly sat up and sighed, running his hands through his hair before allowing them to drop to his sides. She turned to look at him and was about to ask what

was wrong when he stood up and started walking towards her, she took her feet off the coffee table, assuming he wanted past her to go to the bathroom but instead

he stopped in front of her. He slowly sunk to his knees, leaning over to pick up the remote, muting the TV. She looked at him questioningly, opening her mouth to ask

what was going on when he reached out and unbuttoned her trousers gently tugging them down slightly before pausing and then hooking his fingers through her

underwear as well. He pulled more firmly this time and so authoritivaly that she unquestioningly lifted her bum off her seat allowing him to pull them both off in one

swift move. His eyes ran down her legs and his hands soon followed, sliding down her smooth skin to her feet, her breaths were becoming deep and rapid as tense

anticipation flooded her. He wrapped his hands around her ankles, lifting them up to his shoulders where he let them rest. He turned his face it her left leg pressing it

against her calf and breathed in deeply. He shut his eyes and slowly slid his cheek down to her knees, his slight stubble tickled as he went sending a tingling feeling

right through her body. Kissing the inside of her knee softly he slipped his hands underneath them and pushed them up until they were above the armrests where he

pushed them apart, hooking them over the sides. Ziva swallowed, she was completely exposed and her nakedness made her feel vulnerable but she still couldn't bring

herself to move or to break the thick silence which had enveloped them. She held her breath as he started to slide his hand down the inside of her thigh, right down to

the centre where he paused once again as though he were briefly considering the consequences of his actions. However after a split second of thought he brought

one finger over and gently touched her, sliding his finger torturously slowly down through her slick folds. Ziva watched his face as he did so, his brow was furrowed in

concentration, or nerves, she couldn't decide which. She bit her lip, wondering where this was going; was he just going to suddenly stand up and walk away? Would

they pretend that this had never happened? However Tony did not share her worries, he wasn't thinking at all actually he was just doing. The time for dreaming of

what it would be like to do this, spending an other evening with Ziva without really being with her was out of the question, it was time for action. He glanced up at her

and saw her big dark eyes staring back at him, wide and pleading; she didn't want to wait any more either. Without warning he suddenly dropped his head down and

pressed his lips firmly against her, kissing her already swollen clitoris causing Ziva to finally release the breath she had been holding in a loud gasp before dropping her

head back against the chair. Tony opened his mouth and gently flicking his tongue over the sensitive mound before he moved lower, tilting his head to the side to

nibble gently on one of her lips. Ziva sighed as he ran his teeth lower and lower until he reached her opening where he swept his tongue across and then pushed it

deeply against her and dragging it right back up to the top where he swirled it around her clit. She moaned softly and moved one hand to the back of his head, burying

it in his sandy hair while throwing one above her head, gripping the soft throw over the back of her chair. Tony was flicking his tongue around and around, sometimes

changing direction and each time he did a little shiver ran through her body, she was murmuring his name over and over again in a voice thick with desire which

spurred him on even more. He suddenly moved down, forcing his tongue through her opening, swirling it around inside her. The sudden change caused her to shout in

surprise and pleasure as she tightened her grip in his hair, pushing his face harder against her as she bucked and grinded her hips, trying to increase the friction. He

could barely breathe as his nose was pressed against her clit and yet he didn't even care, she tasted so different and so much better than anyone else he barely even

noticed. He started to wiggle his head to provide more pressure against her and in response she screamed his name at the top of her voice, sending a shiver down

Tony's spine. Tension was building inside Ziva and with every sweep of his tongue she slid closer and closer to the edge, she began to slip her legs along the armrests

until they reached his shoulders and she then wound them round his head, gripping him tightly against her. After a couple of minutes Tony realised that this not only

impeded his movement but also muffled her screams and he wanted to hear every last one he elicited so he grabbed her behind the knees and roughly shoved them

back up und pulled them apart, opening her wider to him. This caused Ziva to slide even further down in the chair and she screamed again at the sudden change in her

position and the better access it allowed Tony. HE took advantage and began lapping her all over in fast little movements, Ziva's groans became louder and more

inconsistent interspersed with her moaning his name with ever increasing desperation and need. She was almost there, he could feel it so he changed tactic to long,

forceful licks covering her full length and soon she was reduced to mere grunts of pleasure so he finally swirled his tongue over her clit on last time before very gently

closing his teeth around it and softly squeezing which sent her screaming into her orgasm. He leant back, wanting to watch her come for the first time. He pressed his

hand against her centre to maintain a little pressure and prolong her pleasure, he could fell her core pulsating on his palm as her back arched into the air. Her eyes

were squeezed shut as she shouted out his name, screaming and moaning loudly. She definitely hadn't been lying when she said she was a screamer. Her knuckles

were tight from the strength with which she was gripping the chair while her whole body shook. Tony watched her in amazement, this was already the best night he

had ever had with anyone and he knew that whatever happened after this he would never forget this, the first time he had ever seen Ziva, the most beautiful woman

he had ever known, the one he had wanted more than any other, in the throes of an orgasm. He moved his hand away from her centre to gently run his fingers along

her thighs as she began to come down from her high. Her ear-splitting shrieks were replaced with gentle moans which in turn morphed into loud, gulping breaths as

she tried to regain her composure. He removed his hands, dropping them to his sides as her eyes flicked open. She struggled to sit up properly and he bean to worry

slightly about what would happen next when the familiar silence sneaked back over them. The TV cast flickering blue light against her face as she quietly fixed her eyes

on his, they were deep with emotion as she contemplated what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tony swallowed nervously as they sat in the dim room, he could tell she was carefully considering what to do next. Would she just stand up and walk away, tell **

**him to forget about it. Would she be angry at him for what he did? He had just pounced on her not giving her much chance to think but then she hadn't exactly **

**protested and she sure as hell could have taken him down if she had wanted to. Suddenly she slid fluidly off the sofa and landed gently on his lap, one arm **

**around his neck while her other elbow was propped up on his shoulder allowing her to slowly run her fingers through the hair above his ear. She continued to **

**stare at him coolly and he instinctively moved his hands from his sides and placed them on her thighs, rubbing his thumbs in gentle circles against her smooth **

**skin. Tony licked his lips,**

**"Ziva I . . ." she lunged forward, pressing her lips to his forcing his mouth open with her tongue, pushing it deep inside and moaning when she tasted herself on **

**him. He grabbed her hips, digging his fingers deep into her soft flesh as he dragged her along his thighs until she was tight against him. Ziva sighed and smiled **

**slightly against his lips when she felt how hard he underneath her and then wrapped her arms around him moving both her hands up to his head, tugging at his **

**hair roughly while his fingers slipped under her shirt and ran up and down her back, leaving hot, tingly trails across her skin. Tony tilted his head to the side and **

**kissed along her jaw line as she leant her head back leaving her neck clear for him to run his lips along. She gasped quietly as he reached her shoulder and **

**sucked it gently before moving his hands down and curling his fingers under the hem of her shirt; slowly dragging it upwards until she raised her hands allowing **

**him to pull it right off. He slid his hands back down her arms and then her sides until he reached her bra. He stared at it while her breasts heaved up and down as **

**she tried to control her breath. He ran his thumbs underneath the cups as he leant closer and closer until his lips finally met the skin just above the deep plumb **

**satin, kissing along the edge of the fabric. Ziva stroked the back of his head, twisting tufts of his hair between her fingers before running her nails down his neck **

**and inside the collar of his shirt. Tony sighed and dragged his fingers round to her back to unclip and remove her bra exposing her breasts to him, he immediately **

**grabbed one into his mouth, the moment his lips met the delicate skin she gasped and dug her nails deep into his skin causing him to groan. Tony flicked his **

**tongue around in tight circles across her stiff nipple while gentle tugging the other between his fingers. She mumbled his name before gripping his shoulders **

**tightly to as she began to move her hips against him, grinding in slow, languid motions.**

**"Zivaaaaa" he exclaimed as he shot his hand downwards squeezed her ass tightly and pulled her down more firmly on to him, trying to force her to move faster **

**but instead she suddenly shoved him back causing him to fall hard against the floor; knocking the wind out of his chest. She raised herself up allowing him to **

**unfold his legs and stretch them out behind him before lowering herself snugly against him, never breaking eye contact. She smiled down at him wickedly and **

**thrust her hips one more time causing him to groan and squeeze his eyes shut. He felt her slide her hands up his chest and then her breath tickling his face, he **

**opened his eyes in time to see her lean down to kiss him again before she moved her mouth down his neck towards his shirt collar. Earlier he had taken off his **

**tie and undone the top buttons leaving a small glimpse of his chest open to her lips. She began undoing the next button, kissing the freshly exposed skin and then **

**continuing down his body to his stomach where her kisses became longer and were accompanied by gentle sweeps of her tongue along the contours of his **

**muscles. Her fingers nimbly made short work of his belt and she ripped his trousers and boxers off, pulling them right down his legs. She knelt between his **

**knees, slowly stroking his thighs smiling gently as her fingers ran through the dark hairs there. Tony tensed underneath her touch, she was torturing him but **

**really what else could he have expected? She clearly had a much higher level of self control than he did; he swallowed as her hands moved higher anticipating **

**her touching the most sensitive part of him but then her fingers slid directly from his thighs to his stomach. He groaned inwardly, _she wants me to beg-I'm not _**

**_going for it. She can't resist forever _he set his jaw in determination, not wanting to relinquish all the power in their new relationship so early and when her **

**hands reached his chest his he felt her head lower, her hair gently tickling him and her hot breath dancing across his sensitive skin. He smiled and relaxed, sure **

**she was about to release some the painful tension but after a mere second she raised her head again, moving away from him and quickly all Tony's **

**determination deserted him and he found himself whimpering her name softly. Ziva fixed her dark eyes on his, they had a mischievous glint in them as she asked **

**huskily, "Yes Tony?" smiling at him wickedly,**

**"Ziva . . . Please . . ." he whispered , he should have known he would break first-he couldn't resist her; she would always have the power. She immediately **

**dropped her head back down, suddenly touching her tongue to the base of his shaft before forcefully running it right to the tip, "Oh God" Tony gasped as the hot **

**wet trail she left on him sent tingles radiating throughout his body. She laughed quietly when she felt him tense up even more, sending light vibrations down his **

**length as she swirled her tongue around his sensitive head before finally taking him into her mouth. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and tangled one of his hands up **

**in her hair, clutching her tightly as her hand wrapped around him and slid down from her moist lips. Tony tried to control his breathing but when he felt her **

**fingers begin to squeeze one of his balls he knew he couldn't last much longer so he tugged her hair roughly, pulling her upwards. She placed her hands on either **

**side of him, steadying herself as she elegantly slid up until she was straddling him again, pressing down firmly on his throbbing cock. She shifted slightly against **

**him, letting him feel how wet she was causing him to moan once again. Ziva raised an eyebrow, slowly leaning towards him, "Problem Tony?" she whispered **

**seductively as she edged closer to him, causing her hips to leave his as their lips finally met again but just as she was about to move her hands up to his face he **

**grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her down, angling himself to enter her suddenly. She gasped, "TONY," loudly and clutched his forearms in shock as she felt **

**him push inside her, "Ooohhh," she moaned in her low exotic accent which drove him wild. He bit his lip as he felt himself engulfed in her tight, wet, heat and **

**watched her intently as she got used to feeling him for the first time. Her head was tilted back, her eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly as she **

**concentrated on the new sensation. After a few moments of shock she flickered eyes open again stared down at him, the sight of her above him, the flickering **

**blue light throwing strange shapes across her perfectly smooth skin sent shivers through him, but that was noting compared to how he felt when she began to **

**slowly move up and down. She moved slowly at first, holding their eye contact carefully but soon she was building up speed and friction, digging her fingernails **

**deep into his arms. He never took his eyes off her, running them all over body from her deep brown eyes to her full lips to her elegant neck to her perfect round **

**breasts bouncing up and down with her thrusts. He loved that she was so vocal too, each moan, shout and scream sent a fire ripping through him, encouraging **

**him to let go and make as much noise as he wanted to and he did, shouting her name over and over again as they each felt the tension building inside them. He **

**suddenly placed his feet flat on the floor and bent his knees upwards, giving him extra leverage to thrust up against her, pushing himself harder and further into **

**her. She moaned and let go of his arms, leaning back and gripping his knees instead and the change in position allowed him to reach deeper inside her, hitting **

**just exactly the right spot. "TONY!!" she screamed, followed by a string of words he didn't understand as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. He **

**tightened his grip around her waist as he recognised the sounds of her reaching the edge, she gasped for air between her screams as she felt herself plummeting **

**into her orgasm, hot pleasure ripping through her. She shouted Tony's name over and over again and he felt her muscles contracting around him, squeezing him **

**tight as she came. Eventually her screams subsided and she returned to her soft moans as she continued to thrust against him, she loosened her grip on his knees **

**and moved her hands round to rest on his chest, burying them in his chest hair, "Tony, Tony, come on," she murmured gently to him as she looked deep into his **

**eyes, he grunted and kept pushing into her. She slid her hands up towards his neck and then his hair, again stroking it gently, she lowered her face to his **

**pressing a hot, desperate kiss against his lips, they parted easily so she slipped her tongue inside, running it against his teeth and then around his own tongue all **

**the while continuing to move up and down his shaft. She left his mouth and kissed along his face and jaw until she came to his ear, "Toonnyyy," she whispered, **

**elongating his name seductively, practically begging him to come inside her. Her hot breath and desperate tone did the trick and soon He pulled her down hard **

**one last time, holding her tight against him while he exploded inside her, grunting loudly and shouting her name as he was finally overcome with the pleasure he **

**had waited so long to feel. Ziva laughed and returned her lips to his, their tongues wrapping around each other and sliding in and out of each others mouth while **

**Ziva lowered her whole body across his, her flushed damp skin pressing against him while Tony slid his hands up from her ass, running them up her back until he **

**wrapped them around her tightly, holding her close. She eventually pulled back from him, looking down at him with a wide satisfied grin on her face. He returned **

**her smile and reached up to brush her wild dark hair off her face so he could look at her properly, her skin had a very sheer layer of sweat on which gave her a **

**lovely glow and her dark eyes twinkled beatifully, he couldn't stop himself leaning up to kiss her again. She gigggled and kissed him gently before rolling off of **

**him, landing on her back next to him-trying to finally catch her breath. They lay quietly panting for a few moments before Tonyturned to look at her again, unable **

**to keep his eyes off of her, he sighed,**

**"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to do that?" Tony asked abruptly, Ziva smiled and turned onto her side, stretching one hand out across his chest,**

**"I have an idea," Tony snapped his head round in surprise,**

**"Oh really?" he grinned, "I always knew you wanted me!" Ziva snorted and moved her face close to his,**

**"Ha! If that were true Tony, you would have tried this a long, long time ago." she whispered against his lips, he edged even closer to her before replying,**

**"Well, it was worth the wait huh? Amazing." Ziva leant back slightly, tugging gently on a tuft of his chest hair,**

**"Hmmmm . . . Well yes it was good I suppose." Tony furrowed his brows and felt his stomach jolt,**

**"Just good?" he gulped "You _suppose?" _he felt panic rush through him, it had definitely, absolutely been the best night he had ever had, he had never felt anything like it, no other girl even came close to comparing to Ziva. She was perfect. Completely perfect and he had waited soooooo long for her and she thought it had only been ok? He broke out in a cold sweat as she fixed him with an earnest, almost pitying stare**

**"Ziva, I . . ." what could he say to convince her, _usually I'm better, I was just nervous, honestly next time it will be great_ then he had an even worse thought than having to make up pathetic excuses, _what if there never is a next time? _Ziva watched the change in his expression carefully, letting him panic for a few more seconds before she burst out laughing, running a finger along his lips,**

**"You are so sensitive my little furry bear," she giggled, placing her palm against his cheek, "It was _perfect,_" she whispered softly against his lips, kissing him once again,**

**"God Ziva that was not funny," he mumbled grumpily into her mouth, not annoyed enough to break their kiss but she just laughed, her husky little laugh which never failed to send tingles down his spine, and rolled over, pulling him with her.**

**

* * *

**holy smokes I don't know where I get all this stuff from, all I ever seem to do is write smutty smut- I'll go and hang my head in shame for having such a dirty mind!! anyway I have a questionwhat does AU mean? I've seen it around and don't know what it means so if someone could answer me that, it would be fab thanks!


End file.
